


Sick Baby

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [52]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's child is sick and she asks House for help. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

A frantic, worried mother rushed into my office, a bundle of blankets in her arms. My first instinct was to bark at her to go to pediatrics with her sick kid, but the look on her face made me bite my tongue and frown in worry. Cameron wouldn't run to me about a sniffle. This has to be something serious.

"I need your help. Gregory's fever hasn't gone down in three hours and I've tried everything."

She was, surprisingly, not as dramatic and crazed as I'd seen some worried mothers. I knew she'd run through the basics and probably some of the less-than-basics. "Is he hydrated?"

"Yes. We just finished the IV. And he's wrapped in cooling blankets now."

I peered at the blankets in her arms. "Those aren't..."

"These are the ones from home. He's in NICU, House."

Right. I pushed to my feet. "Let's go." I started for the door. I needed to walk. To think. "Keep him in the NICU until I figure this out. Even if his fever breaks."

She nodded at me, keeping up with my pace just like she had as my employee. Only now, when I turned to look at her, her face was full of fear. I hated that. Hated seeing her look helpless. It reminded me of Stacy the afternoon I ended up in the hospital because of my leg.

Stacy sat by my hospital bed looking absolutely terrified at every word uttered by the attending physician. I knew it was because she didn't understand everything she was told, but it made me crazy.

Cameron had that same terrified expression about her child. This is why I don't deal with patients and their families. The only reason I put up with her is because she's too damned stubborn to make avoiding her worth the effort.

I spent my time working the differential and trying not to watch her face twist in fear. I tried to keep her out of the DDx, but she wouldn't leave. She insisted she could help. Maybe she could. Her ideas were good, but she was distracting me.

When she finally passed out from exhaustion, she was sitting beside her baby in the NICU. I stood in the hallway, watching her and the baby. It was quiet now and I still didn't know what was wrong. Not yet.

Taub brought me test results that didn't tell me much. "You do a spinal tap yet?" I'm worried about meningitis.

"Hadley's on it now, prepping. She'll be here in a minute. Is everything okay."

"I don't know," I told him and turned to head back to my office. I needed to figure this out.

******

Her gratitude is more than overwhelming, it's grating on my nerves. Granted, she's not being as effusive as normal, but she knows I hate this stuff. Maybe that's why she's not gushing at me. Guess I can appreciate that much. Considering I cured her kid and all.

The fever broke, the baby's fine, Cameron's elated and, fuck, I miss Stacy.


End file.
